Le week-end de notre vie
by MargueritedeValois
Summary: Il paraît fier et arrogant, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Comment un week-end peut-il tout changer ? Orgueil & Préjugés de nos jours, Elizabeth et Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : il paraît fier et arrogant, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Comment un week-end peut-il tout changer ? Orgueil & Préjugés, Elizabeth et Darcy.

**Ma toute première fanfiction ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! J'essaierai d'en poster les chapitres régulièrement ! **

**Disclaimer : ********Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jane Austen !**

**POV Elizabeth**

« Jane chériiiiiiie!Quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous ! » s'exclama Caroline Bingley à ma sœur d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Mais Jane, loin de relever ce ton, répondit :

« Une joie partagée, n'en doute pas.

-Moi douter de toi ? Jamais ! s'offusqua Caroline. Oh Elizabeth ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu es si discrète !

-Et toi peut-être pas assez, marmonnai-je avant d'ajouter :

-Caroline ! Quel plaisir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! »

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire, qui devait être le plus faux que la terre puisse donner, puis se détourna sans un mot et partit.

Ce fut alors que je repérai mon hôte dans la foule et décidai d'aller la saluer.

« Miss de Bourgh !

- Elizabeth ! Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

-Super bien ! Et toi ? Encore malade ? la taquinai-je.

-Comme tu peux le voir ! Mais sinon, je vais bien.

-Joyeux anniversaire Anne ! lui souhaitai-je, sachant pourtant bien que ce n'était que le lendemain.

-Lizzy ! me gronda-t-elle. Tu ne connais toujours pas ma date d'anniversaire !

-Ne t'en fais pas Anne, je la connais, mais Caroline ne semble pas être au courant. »

Je pointais du bout du doigt Caroline qui, un présent à la main, attendait que je bouge pour l'offrir à mon amie.

« Ne me laisse pas avec cette folle ! m'implora Anne. Elle est pire que toutes les maladies que j'ai pu endurer !

-Désolée, fis-je en m'éloignant

-Lizzy reviens ! » cria Anne …

… trop tard. J'avais laissé mon amie avec l'autre tarée.

Je repérai Jane, ma sœur, au loin et entrepris de la rejoindre. Je ne vis hélas que trop tard qu'elle était en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes. Jeunes hommes, que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je fis demi-tour mais...

« Lizzy ! Joins-toi à nous ! m'interpella Jane.

-C'est que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

-Qu'est-ce que tu débites encore comme âneries ? Allez viens ! »

De mauvaise grâce, je les rejoignis donc. Le grand roux au sourire sympathique m'accueillit chaleureusement :

« Comment ça va Lizzy ? Toujours aussi jolie à ce que je vois !

-Bien Charles et toi ?

-Très bien ! Surtout ce soir, ajouta-il avec une œillade pour Jane, qui rougit.

-Et toi William, tu vas bien ? » demandai-je alors à l'autre jeune homme.

Celui-ci parut d'abord déstabilisé par ma question, mais se reprit rapidement avant de répondre froidement :

« Je vais bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. »

Je croisai une seconde son regard, toujours fier et distant, et revins soudain quelques mois en avant.

*** **_**Flash-Back**_** ***

« Ma chère Elizabeth, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr Fitz...

-William, le coupa l'intéressé, William Darcy. »

Je lui fis un sourire amical et lui tendis la main. Il la considéra quelques instants, avant de relever la tête et de demander avec un ton glacial :

« Et vous êtes ?

-Elizabeth Bennet, la sœur de Jane, qui discute avec Mr Bingley.

-Ah, fit-il avec dédain, j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer votre mère.

-Ma mère dites-vous ? Je sais qu'elle est un peu vulgaire, mais ça ne vous autorise pas à vous comporter de manière si impolie. »

Le dédaignant à mon tour, je me tournai vers Sir Lucas qui venait de nous ''présenter''.

« Comment allez-vous Sir Lucas ?

-Fort bien, mon enfant, merci.

-Merci encore pour cette soirée ! Lucas Lodge est toujours somptueuse ! Mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer où trouver Charlotte s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle doit être dans sa chambre !

-Merci ! » fis-je en partant.

Alors que j'étais devant la porte de la chambre de mon amie, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise.

« Lizzy ! s'exclama joyeusement Charlotte. J'allais te rejoindre dans la salle principale ! On y va ensemble ?

-Oui avec plaisir, approuvai-je, du moment que tu restes avec moi !

-Mais oui ! »

Nous retournâmes donc dans cette salle, où nous trouvâmes Jane en train de danser avec Mr Bingley, le nouvel arrivant de notre petite ville. Nous nous installâmes dans un petit coin pour discuter tranquillement.

« As-tu rencontré la sœur de ce charmant Charles ? me demanda Charlotte.

-Pardon ? Tu as osé m'adresse la parole Charlotte ? mimai-je, avant de rire avec celle-ci.

-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui ! Et Darcy ? Mon père a du te le présenter...

-Non Charles je n'irai pas danser ! clama une voix masculine.

-Quand on parle du loup, chuchotai-je à Charlotte.

-Tais-toi ! Je veux entendre ce qu'ils disent ! »

Nous nous tûmes, et écoutâmes discrètement les propos des deux hommes.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Charles.

-J'ai pas envie, c'est tout !

-Mais il y a plusieurs jeunes filles sans cavaliers ! Danse avec l'une d'elle !

-Tu danses avec la seule fille potable !

-Tu exagères ! Sa sœur est mignonne aussi ! s'énerva Charles.

-Chacun ses goûts ! » répliqua Darcy.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur jeter un coup d'œil et croisai brièvement le regard froid de Darcy qui soudain... parut moins froid. Je ne sus ce qui lui passa par la tête, mais ses yeux laissèrent transparaître une sorte de... détresse. Pas de gêne, ni de moqueries, juste de la détresse. Mais il se reprit vite en main et me lança un regard glacial, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter Lucas Lodge.

* _**Fin Flash-Back **_*

« Lizzy ! Coucou ! Tu rêves ? demanda Jane en passant une main devant mes yeux.

-Un quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Charles était en train de suggérer qu'un jean jaune poussin avec un haut rose bonbon correspondait parfaitement à ton style, se moqua ma sœur.

-Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs...

-On avait cru remarqué. » dit William comme pour lui-même.

Exaspérée par ses humeurs, je déclarai :

« Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Je t'accompagnes ! fit William, à la surprise de tous. Un bol d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Et sans un mot pour les autres, je sortis, suivie par William Darcy.

**Et voilàààà ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà ! Même si ça fait pas très longtemps –'. Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction ! POV Darcy ! Enjoy ;)**

**POV Darcy**

Je suivis Elizabeth jusqu'aux jardins de Rosings, la maison (que dis-je le château!) de vacances de la famille de Bourgh. Anne, ma cousine germaine, y fêtait alors son vingt-deuxième anniversaire, en organisant un grand week-end avec tous les membres de son cercle privé. Et évidemment, il avait fallu qu'_elle _en fasse parti.

_Elle, _dont les yeux chocolats me donnaient des frissons, et dont les lèvres pulpeuses m'attiraient irrésistiblement. _Elle_, qui hantait mes nuits comme mes jours depuis que je l'avais rencontrée._ Elle_, que j'avais admiré sans la connaître, dont j'avais dit du mal en pensant tout le contraire...

* _**Flash-Back **_*

« Chacun ses goûts, » avais-je conclu, avant de croiser une paire...

...d'yeux couleur chocolat. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Si elle m'avait entendu, alors j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

« Reste impassible, » me dis-je après quelques secondes.

Je repris une expression neutre, et partis de cet endroit maudit.

« L'endroit ou toi ? »ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Je montai dans ma voiture, une super BMW série 3 cabriolet, et roulai loin, très loin, sans m'arrêter, dans le but que la vitesse me_ la _fasse oublier, que _ses_ yeux sortent de ma tête, que _son_ regard cesse de me transpercer...

Mais cette jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de quitter mon esprit de sitôt.

* _**Fin Flash-Back **_*

Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, à côté de moi, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais laisser de l'intimité à Charles et à Jane, c'est bon. T'es pas obligé de rester avec moi... déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je n'irai jamais quelque part où je n'ai pas envi d'être. » répliquai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa de ses grands yeux, avant de hausser simplement les épaules et de dire :

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es majeur. »

J'allais répondre lorsque je fus interrompu par Caroline Bingley.

« Williiiiiiam ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais ! Tu m'as manquée !

-Caro, on s'est vu i peine dix minutes, soufflai-je, exaspéré par la sœur de mon ami.

-Dix minutes de trop ! Elizabeth, j'ai envie de me promener, tu viens avec moi ? »

Elizabeth, dans son coin du monde, ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de m'adresser un sourire malicieux. Elle se décala, prit Caroline par le bras, et toutes deux marchèrent en direction des jardins. Cela me rappela un autre souvenir...

* _**Flash-Back **_*

« Bonjour Charles, je suis là pour Jane. Je peux la voir ? »

Elizabeth venait d'arriver, il était neuf heures du matin...

« Bien sûr ! Je te conduis à la chambre où je l'ai installée ! »

… et venait de disparaître de mon champs de vision, me laissant seul avec Caroline.

« Tu as vu l'état de son pantalon ! s'exclama celle-ci. Il est couvert de boue! C'est dégoûtant !

-Oh arrête Caroline ! Elle a fait toute cette distance à pied uniquement pour porter secours à sa sœur malade et toi tu parles de boue ! Fous-lui la paix ! »

Je me levai précipitamment, et quittai Caroline pour rejoindre la bibliothèque de Netherfield, le domaine que Charles louait pour les vacances. Je m'y installai dans un fauteuil avec un livre.

Hier soir, Jane et Charles étaient sortis ensemble pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt. Charles avait emmené celle-ci dans un restaurant indien très réputé, et Jane était revenue nauséeuse, et avec beaucoup de température. Elle avait donc passé la nuit ici, et semblait déjà aller mieux ce matin (selon Charles).

Un peu plus tard, je fus interrompu dans ma lecture par Elizabeth, Charles et Caroline, qui entraient dans la pièce. Elizabeth parut très impressionnée par la taille de la bibliothèque. Après avoir parcouru les rayons pendant quelques minutes, elle sélectionna un livre et s'assit sur le canapé où s'était mise Caroline.

Un silence pesa alors. Charles, Elizabeth et moi lisions, et Caroline semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point. Après de longs soupirs pour attirer notre attention, elle se leva soudain et déclara :

« Je vais voir Jane !

-Non ! firent Charles et Elizabeth en chœur, puis celle-ci poursuivit :

-Elle dort, il ne faut pas la déranger.

-OK ! bouda Caroline.

-Tu veux qu'on aille marcher un peu ? proposa Elizabeth, par pure courtoisie.

-Et bien, soupira Caroline, c'est toujours mieux que de rester moisir dans ce salon !

-Bibliothèque... la reprit Elizabeth.

-Tu viens avec nous Willy ? me demanda Caroline en battant des cils.

-Willy ? » fit Elizabeth en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

Je la foudroyai du regard alors qu'elle se retenait de rire, ses épaules se soulevant en petits soubresauts.

« Non, merci Caroline ! C'est bon, je reste ici ! »

Elle prit une tête de chien battu pour me convaincre, mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle finit par entraîner Elizabeth dans les jardins de Netherfields.

* _**Fin Flash-Back**_ *

« Tu baves toujours sur Lizzy, hein cousin ? Entendis-je.

-Je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de ma tête, répondis-je en soupirant, plus les mois passent, plus elle s'impose dans mon esprit. Mais elle ne me calcule toujours pas...

-Sois patient... Laisse-lui le temps...

-Tu sais quoi Richard ? Ou dois-je t'appeler Colonel Fitzwilliam maintenant ?

-Richard, répliqua-t-il, mais je t'écoute quand même.

-Je crois que c'est la femme de ma vie.

-Ah ? Moi depuis le temps je n'en doutais pas. »

**Tadaaam ! Je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris mais cette fanfiction sera essentiellement constituée de flash-backs, retraçant l'histoire de la rencontre et de l'évolution des sentiments de Darcy et d'Elizabeth... enfin... surtout d'Elizabeth ;) Merci d'avoir lu le deuxième chapitre ! Bisou ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Le troisième chapitre est près ! Merci encore de lire ma fanfiction !**

**Disclaimer : juste pour info, parce que j'ai omis de le dire dans le chapitre précédent, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :) , et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fanfiction !**

**POV Elizabeth **

Tout le long de notre ''balade'', Caroline me parla d'elle et de sa vie future et parfaite avec William Darcy. Celui-ci était un grand chef d'entreprise (Darcy's Instrument), il aurait donc les moyens de lui passer tous ses caprices.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui courir après ? lui demandai-je au bout d'un instant. Tu sais bien qu'il ne te le rend pas. »

Elle se stoppa et me fixa étrangement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Comment ça ?

-Alors Charles te l'a dit ? fit-elle, choquée.

-Me dire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.

-Tu connais ma sœur, Louisa ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi on en a jamais entendu parler ?

-Elle s'est enfuie à 18 ans pour épouser Henry Hurst, avoua-t-elle.

-L'auteur ? Le réputé pour la lenteur de ses textes ? Le tout mou ?

-Celui-là même, et il n'est pas mou, c'est une couverture. »

Elle prit un air triste avant d'ajouter :

« Il la trompe souvent, ça la désespère.

-Je suis désolée pour elle, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre Will et toi.

-Je sais que William ne m'aime pas d'amour, mais si on venait à se marier, je sais aussi qu'il ne me tromperait pas. Ainsi je ne finirai pas comme ma sœur, confia-t-elle.

-Ah... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Ainsi elle n'était peste qu'en façade, au fond d'elle se cachait une jeune femme fragile. J'allais entreprendre de la consoler, car elle n'avait pas parler depuis son dernier aveux, lorsqu'elle se mit soudain à rire de manière hystérique.

« Putain ! T'y as cru en plus ! Si t'avais vu ta gueule ! Jamais ma sœur ne laisserait son mari la tromper, elle ne le permettrait pas ! C'est une chose de faire son mari cocu, mais de l'être, c'en est une autre ! »

Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle était un cas désespéré. Pendant un bref instant, je l'avais crue capable de sensibilité... mais bon. Garce un jour, garce toujours. Je devais tout de même reconnaître qu'elle m'avait bien eue.

Elle m'arrêta soudain, m'agrippant le bras, avant de se détourner vers un buisson et d'y vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

« Je... je crois que j'ai trop bu, balbutia-t-elle, prenant le bras que je lui tendais.

-Peut-être, oui... Allez viens, on va te coucher. »

Et pour une fois, sans émettre d'objections, elle me suivit sans un mot. Heureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas rancunière dans certains cas ! J'aurais très bien pu l'abandonner dans les jardins pendant qu'elle vomissait tripes et boyaux !

Nous arrivâmes devant le château, et j'aperçus William, toujours au même endroit, discutant gaiement avec son cousin, le très agréable Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était fiancé, mais pas à qui.

Lorsque nous fûmes plus près encore, Caroline remarqua Darcy, et, se détachant de mon bras, se mit à courir vers lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, toute excitée, et s'exclama :

« William ! Si tu avais vu la blague que j'ai fait à Lizzy ! Tu aurais ris, mais ris ! Ouh là là, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu... »

La première surprise passé, William enleva les bras de Caroline d'autour de son cou, et la déposa doucement sur un banc tandis qu'elle reprenait son équilibre. Il me demanda :

« Elle a bu quoi au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait quand nous t'avons quitté ne contenait pas un microlitre d'eau !

-Il faudrait peut-être aller la coucher, suggéra-t-il.

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul Einstein ? Figures-toi que j'allais le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne te voit et s'échappe. Au fait, salut Richard ! »

Celui-ci, apparemment amusé par la situation, me fit un signe de la main en guise de réponse.

« Bon, écoute, fit William, je vais t'aider à l'emmener dans sa chambre. »

Je pris Caroline par un côté, il l'épaula de l'autre, et nous rentrâmes dans le château.

Après être allés chercher les clefs et le numéro de sa chambre auprès d'Anne, nous avions finalement réussis à coucher Caroline, qui dormait à présent comme un bébé. Je me retrouvais donc seule, encore, avec Darcy. Nous restâmes quelques minutes debout, face à face, sans parler. Il brisa le silence en disant :

« J'ai l'impression que ça devient habituel, pour Caroline, de finir bourrée et de se faire raccompagner par l'un d'entre nous, ou les deux.

-Tu te rappelles ce soir-là ? À Netherfield ? Charles fêtait ses vingt-trois ans...

-Et comment ! C'est toi qui n'avait pas danser de la soirée cette fois-là ! Et puis... »continua-t-il.

Mais je ne l'écoutai plus...

*_** Flash-Back **_*

« Joyeux anniversaire Charles ! criai-je en riant.

-Merci Lizzy ! répondit celui-ci en me prenant dans les bras, sous le regard désapprobateur de Caroline. Je suis super content que vous soyez là Jane et toi !

-Surtout Jane j'espère, lui chuchotai-je si bas que personne d'autre que lui ne m'entendit.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

-Voici ton cadeau ! repris-je plus haut en tendant le paquet enveloppé.

-Oh merci ! Il fallait pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il secoua légèrement le petit présent, comme y cherchant la réponse à sa question, puis défit le ruban. Il retira le papier cadeau, et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce qu'il contenait, me prit dans ses bras à nouveau en me remerciant.

« Alors ça te plaît ? conclus-je pas son attitude.

-Je l'adore ! J'envisageai de me l'acheter, leur dernier album était génial !

-Je suis contente que ça te fasse aussi plaisir. »

Il me relâcha, et s'excusa de devoir me quitter, car d'autres invités arrivèrent.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle où tout le monde dansait, et où je trouvai Jane, assise, les joues en feu. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai sournoisement :

« Alors... il a aimé ton cadeau à toi aussi ?

-Euh... oui, beaucoup. Merci pour tes conseils, d'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup ce style de musique.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Tu es toute rouge !

-Et bien hum... disons que... il m'a prise dans ses bras, et m'a dit que j'étais le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait jamais eu et... on s'est... embrassés, balbutia-t-elle timidement.

-Mais c'est génial Jane ! Je suis super contente pour vous ! »m'exclamai-je, toute excitée.

Elle me raconta tout dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ce que Charles vienne ne me l'enlever. À la fin de la soirée, j'avais finis par me résigner et ne plus danser. Je me retrouvai donc seule, assise, avec un verre de bière à la main.

« Très classe... »ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Il fallait dire que mon copain ne m'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Il avait catégoriquement refus de venir avec nous. Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller visiter une de ses vieilles tantes, qui était malade. D'ailleurs il m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une tante...

« Bah alors Lizzy, tu ne danses pas ? demanda une voix féminine dans mon dos.

-Je ne danse qu'avec mon copain, en général, répondis-je, mais la fidélité n'est pas donnée à tout le monde Caroline.

-Moi si j'avais un Darcy à mes pieds je n'hésiterais pas... répliqua-t-elle en portant son verre (de vodka peut-être?) à ses lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? William a dit devant moi à ton frère que je n'étais pas à son goût !

-Toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à dire, surtout en ce qui concerne ta ''beauté''. »

Elle finit son verre cul-sec, et alla s'en chercher un autre. Elle ne dit rien, mais resta à côté de moi pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant d'aller à nouveau prendre un verre, puis un verre, puis encore un autre... Au bout du cinquième verre, je m'étais arrêtée de compter, et elle aussi à mon avis. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à ma chaise pour rester debout que je commençai à me demander si elle n'était pas bourrée. Je m'apprêtai à la faire asseoir sur ma chaise quand elle s'écroula pratiquement sur moi, ne tenant plus debout.

« Ça va ? lui demandai-je.

-Je ne crois pas que, dans son état, elle soit en mesure de te répondre, remarqua quelqu'un de manière sarcastique. Mieux vaut aller la mettre au lit tout de suite.

-Et bien, je t'en prie William... ironisai-je, alors que je n'arrivais même pas à la faire tenir sur ses pieds.

-Je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'aider...

-Quel dommage ! Je vais être obligée de demander à Charles ! Le pauvre ! Le jour de son anniversaire !

-OK, ok, je m'en occupe ! »

Il passa le bras droit de Caroline autour de ses épaules, et la soutint par la taille. Il la souleva légèrement et se dirigea vers une porte un peu plus loin... qu'il n'arriva pas à ouvrir tout seul. Comme j'étais restée à côté d'eux pendant tout ce temps, je déclarai avec un air innocent :

« Je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'aider...

-Désolé ! Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi ! Ça te va ?! s'énerva-t-il.

-On va dire que ça suffira, » répondis-je en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte.

Il la poussa du pied, pénétra dans un couloir, et emmena Caroline jusqu'à une autre porte. Il me demanda d'un signe de tête de l'ouvrir, ce que je fis cette fois sans discuter, et entra pour ressortir sans Caroline.

« Bah elle est où ? demandai-je. Tu l'as tuée ?

-C'est sa chambre ! Et je ne me permettrais pas de la mettre en pyjama moi-même ! s'exclama William avec une once d'exaspération.

-Je pense que ça veut dire que c'est à moi de le faire... »

Je rentrai donc dans l'antre de Caroline, pour la découvrir qui dormait déjà, affalée sur son lit.

Après avoir vainement essayé de la réveiller pour la changer, je finis par abandonner, et sortir dans le couloir, où Darcy n'était plus...

*_** Fin Flash-Back **_*

« Alors t'en pense quoi ? me demanda Darcy.

-Pardon ? Tu disais ? fis-je, sortie de ma rêverie.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, hein ?

-Je dois avouer que non...

-C'est pas grave. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

-Oui ! Avec plaisir ! »

Et il partit donc, allant nous chercher des verres de ce qui avait probablement provoqué l'état de Caroline Bingley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, salut ! Merci à tous de lire ma réécriture ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous intéresser avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Si vous avez trouvé le précédent ennuyeux, je vous comprends un peu –'. Mais ne vous en faites pas, celui-ci est beaucoup mieux ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**POV Elizabeth**

William revint à peine 5 minutes plus tard, deux verres de punch à la main. Il m'en tendit un, que je bus comme si c'était du sirop, c'est-à-dire, beaucoup trop vite.

Il finit le sien peu de temps après moi, et un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Il entama la conversation :

« Et comment va Collins ? Charlotte est enceinte à ce que l'on m'a dit...

-C'est exact, depuis 5 mois. Et Collins est, d'après les dires de Charlotte, aux anges.

-Il s'est vite remis du fait que tu l'ais repoussé, lui, au moins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?!

-Rien... Bon, je dois y aller. »

Et il me laissa là, alors que les souvenirs m'assaillaient...

* _**Flash-Back **_*

« Bonjour Madame Bennet, je suis un très bon ami d'Elizabeth. Nous sommes _très _proches si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je peux la voir ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Entre donc mon garçon ! s'exclama ma mère, ravie.

-Merci beaucoup Madame. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut face aux escaliers de notre maison, qu'il contempla avant de dire :

« Quelle belle cage d'escalier vous avez là ! Et comme les marches sont bien cirées !

-N'est-ce pas ? fit ma mère, fière. Notre femme de ménage vient deux fois par semaine ! La chambre d'Elizabeth est en haut, première porte à droite.

-Vous êtes bien aimable, Madame. »

J'entendis le bruit de son pas lourd dans l'escalier, puis sur le palier de ma chambre. Il toqua à la porte, et entra sans attendre ma réponse.

« Bonjour Elizabeth.

-William Collins ! Quel plaisir ! Marmonnai-je, plus que dégoûtée qu'il soit dans ma chambre.

-J'avais quelque chose à te demander...

-Et bien je t'écoute, dis-moi tout ! l'engageai-je à s'exprimer, ne quittant néanmoins pas mon livre des yeux.

-Voilà je voulais te dire... enfin te demander... si tu voulais bien... me regarder quand je te parle ?! C'est important ce que je vais te demander ! »

Voulant en finir au plus vite, j'accédai à sa demande.

« Ah ! C'est tout de suite mieux ! s'exclama-t-il posant un genoux à terre, provoquant en moi une peur naissante. Je disais donc, Elizabeth, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Il me tapa légèrement dans le dos, ce qui m'aida à m'arrêter de tousser. Après avoir à peu près repris mon souffle, je lui criai :

« Non mais ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareils ?! C'est pas drôle ce genre de blague !

-Mais c'était pas une blague. » répliqua-t-il.

Cette fois, je le regardai attentivement pour voir s'il était sérieux et... il avait l'air de l'être. Avec sa face de crapaud, ses petits yeux de fouine et son mètre 60, il me fixait gravement. Énervée par son intrusion et par sa demande sortie d'on ne sait où, je lui demandai froidement :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que j'accepterais ?!

-Et bien après notre baiser de l'autre soir, je pensais que... »

Ah, ce fameux baiser ! Pari stupide fait avec Jane, Anne et Charlotte (que j'ai gagné, en passant).

« Ça ?! Mais c'était un pari ! Et en plus _un _baiser ça ne veut rien dire !

-Mais comme je te draguais déjà au lycée, j'ai pensé que depuis le temps... tu t'étais enfin rendu compte que tu es folle de moi !

-Folle de toi ?! Mais tu me dégoûtes plus que tout ! Et puis je sors avec Georges Wickham depuis la terminale, tu le savais ça !

-Oh je t'en prie ! Tout le monde sait qu'il flirt avec Lydia dès que tu as le dos tourné ! »

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Georges... et ma petite sœur ? Pour que même Collins soit au courant, cela impliquait que tout le monde savait sauf... moi, alors que j'étais la plus concernée.

« Tu savais pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Sors de chez moi ! lui ordonnai-je brutalement. Sors et n'y remet jamais les pieds ! ».

Effrayé par le ton que je pris, il se releva sans broncher, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il déclara :

« Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots de souffrance et que tu reviendras vers moi Lizzy. Sache que je te pardonne de m'avoir parlé comme ça et que...

-Dégage ! » hurlai-je, retenant mes larmes.

Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, et se retrouva face à ma mère et mes sœurs, qui avaient dû assister à la conversation. Jane écarta Collins, entra, et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers moi la mine triste.

« Je suis désolée Lizzy...

-Tu savais ?! lui criai-je, désespérée. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-J'ai essayé, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser...

-Et comment crois-tu que je suis maintenant Jane ?! Je ne suis pas blessée peut-être ?!

-Lizzy je...

-Tu as raison, un cœur brisé, ce n'est pas une blessure, il suffit d'en trouver un autre ! Ce qui est très facile à faire ! lui balançai-je, aveuglée par la douleur.

-J'ai jamais dit ça Lizzy, répondit calmement ma sœur, c'est juste que...

-C'est juste que quoi Jane ? la coupai-je pour la énième fois. Tu sais ce que c'est d'apprendre que le mec avec qui tu sors depuis plus de deux ans s'est tapé ta petite sœur ? Et que par-dessus le marché, ta grande sœur, en qui tu as toute confiance, était au courant et qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ?! Je lui ai tout donné à cet homme, tu m'entends Jane Bennet ?! Tout ! Mon premier baiser, mon cœur, ma virginité, tout ! J'aurais tout fait pour lui, je vivais pour lui Jane ! Et maintenant que le ''rêve'' est fini, je me réveille et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ? Rien ! »

Cette fois je pleurais pour de bon, les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues.

« Ne dis pas ça Lizzy...

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Il y a deux choses qui me reste de lui ! Je suis cocue et mes sœurs me mentent ! Quel superbe cadeau ! Merci beaucoup ! déclarai-je ironiquement..

-Bon maintenant Lizzy tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! s'exclama brusquement Jane. Si tu te souviens bien ça fait 6 mois que je te suggère de quitter ce mec et que tu ne m'écoutes pas !

-Et en plus ça fait 6 mois qu'il sort avec Lydia dans mon dos ! Tu me caches ça depuis 6 mois ! Génial ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, il te trompe depuis le début ! avoua Jane. D'abord avec l'une puis avec l'autre... Mais je refusais de l'admettre parce que _tu _lui faisais confiance !

-Ah ! C'est de ma faute maintenant ?! m'offusquai-je, redoublant de pleurs sous les aveux de ma sœur.

-Quand il a commencé à traîner avec Lydia j'ai enfin compris sa vrai nature, et aussi le fait qu'il n'était _pas_ digne de cette confiance que tu lui accordais ! J'ai tenté de te prévenir, rappelle-toi ! Mais à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet _tu _me coupais pour dévier sur un autre ! À force, j'ai finis par croire que _tu _étais au courant, et que _tu_ fermais les yeux ! Maintenant vas-y ! Traite-moi de tout ce que tu veux sauf de menteuse, et juge aussi le rôle que _tu_ as joué ! »

Je pleurais à torrents, ne sachant plus que penser ni que faire. Mon portable sonna... Wickham.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de décrocher, » me déclara Jane en me prenant dans les bras.

Mais je n'étais pas du même avis, je voulais qu'il m'entende pleurer, que ma détresse lui saute à la figure comme elle le faisait avec Jane qui n'avait pourtant presque rien à se reprocher. Je pris le téléphone et une bonne inspiration, et décrochai.

« Tu veux vérifier si ta victime s'en remet, c'est ça ?! hurlai-je dans le micro. Écoute-moi bien espèce d'enfoiré, parce que je te le redirai pas deux fois ! Tu peux bien coucher avec qui tu veux maintenant parce que tu as ma bénédiction, et tu sais quoi ? Je te souhaite bien du courage avec Lydia parce qu'elle te lâchera pas de sitôt ! Et maintenant vas te faire foutre, fumier ! »

Je raccrochai et m'effondrai sur mon lit, pleurant à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Je me lovai dans les bras de ma sœur et laissai libre cour à mon chagrin alors que celle-ci me berçait, tout en murmurant une douce chanson de notre enfance...

* _**Fin Flash-Back **_*

Une larme perla sur ma joue, et avant même que je l'essuie, quelqu'un la recueillit du bout du doigt. Je me tournai, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Darcy.

-Rien, répondis-je froidement en me détournant, pourquoi tu es encore ici ? Tu n'avais pas dit devoir partir ?

-Si mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas correct de te laisser seule.

-Depuis quand ça t'importe ? fis-je agressivement.

-Tu le sais très bien ! » déclara William avec sérieux.

Je lui fis face à nouveau, et croisai ses yeux bleus, dans lesquels je me noyais...

**Chapitre 4, finis ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu même si Darcy n'apparaît pas beaucoup ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un point de vue plus masculin (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), mais le prochain chapitre sera avec Darcy !Promis ! Et pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus quant à la relation de Jane et de Charles, demain vos vœux seront exaucés. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis surtout ! Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme promis, me revoici avec notre ami Darcy pour de nouvelles aventures ! Ce chapitre est très centré autour de Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth, mais Jane et Charles sont également présents ! E Merci de lire ma fanfiction ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen et je ne touche pas d'argent, etc. **

**POV Darcy**

« Tu le sais très bien, » avais-je répliqué.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je me perdis à nouveau dans l'intensité du chocolat... Elle m'avait semblé si fragile tout à l'heure et maintenant si remontée ! Comme ce jour-là, à Londres.

*_** Flash-Back **_*

Nous étions, Charles, Caroline et moi, dans une boîte de nuit branchée, à Londres. Les vacances n'étaient pas encore finies, mais nous avions quitté Netherfield depuis déjà cinq jours, et donc par conséquent, les sœurs Bennet.

En effet, c'était pour Charles (et un peu pour moi aussi) que nous étions partis, afin de le préserver d'un amour dangereux. Il était amoureux de Jane, mais pas encore trop. Or, après avoir attentivement observé celle-ci, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle n'accordait pas à mon ami les sentiments que lui avait pour elle. Je pris donc la résolution, à l'aide de Caroline, de l'éloigner d'elle.

Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions à Londres, dans une boîte de nuit que nous avions fréquenté tous les soirs depuis notre arrivée.

Je sirotais un cocktail, lorsqu'un mouvement de foule m'attira l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »me demanda Charles.

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je vis alors entrer dans la salle Miss Sophie Gardiner, fille du multimillionnaire Edward Gardiner, et sûrement la cause de cet empressement à la porte.

Deux personnes entrèrent à sa suite... dont je reconnus l'une pour être mon pire cauchemar et à la fois mon plus beau rêve, et l'autre comme l'objet de notre fuite.

Je tournais la tête vers Charles, qui, la bouche ouverte, contemplait la délicieuse apparition. Avant même d'avoir fait une remarque, il se leva et alla rejoindre sa belle. Une fois devant elle, il l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec empressement.

Alors que tous deux se dandinaient sur la piste de danse, Elizabeth murmura quelque chose à Sophie Gardiner, qui hocha la tête en souriant. Puis elle la quitta pour se diriger vers moi. Je pus mieux détailler sa tenue... et l'air me manqua soudain. Elle portait une robe toute simple, sans manches, et blanche (comme par hasard...), avec une ceinture noire. La robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, et son décolleté laissait percevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Dit comme ça, la robe n'avait rien de spécial, mais sur elle ! Elle allait avoir ma peau !

Elle prit une chaise à côté de la mienne.

« Alors William, tu ne danses toujours pas ? Il y a pourtant des filles bien plus jolies que Jane ici... » déclara mon bourreau de sa voix sensuelle.

''Peut-être, mais aucune n'est aussi belle que toi'', pensai-je, avant de proposer :

« Hum, tu veux danser ? »

Elle parut d'abord très surprise, mais accepta malgré tout.

Je la pris par la main et l'entraînai vers la piste de danse. Nous nous y plaçâmes alors que le 'DJ' annonçait une nouvelle danse.

''Pas une danse trop corps à corps'', priai-je silencieusement.

Mais mes vœux ne furent pas exaucés, et un tango démarra. La merde... Nous commençâmes donc à danser, et elle parut plus qu'étonnée de me voir danser le tango avec tant d'aise. Il faut dire que ma mère, lorsque j'étais jeune, avait tenu à ce que j'apprenne à danser toutes sortes de danses, m'affirmant qu'un jour, je la remercierais. Ce jour était venu...

« Ainsi donc, William, tu sais danser le tango ! Je pensais que tu avais deux pieds gauches, et que c'était à cause de ça que tu restais toujours assis en soirée.

-Je suis plein de surprises... fis-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur (du moins je l'espérais).

-À ton tour de dire quelque chose.

-C'est une habitude de parler en dansant ?

-Non, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester muets et de se dévisager pendant toute la danse. C'est juste une question de savoir-vivre,_ Willy_. »

Je la foudroyai du regard alors qu'elle me souriait de manière moqueuse.

« Ne m'appelles plus comme ça !

-Et si je le fais, que se passera-t-il, _Willy_ ?

-Je te ferai danser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de m'arrêter... élucidai-je.

-Serait-ce un défi Willy ? Ou peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle _Fitzwilliam_ ?

-Comment tu connais mon prénom ? la questionnai-je, soudain en colère.

-Internet, répondit-elle, Wikipédia plus précisément.

-Tu as fait des recherches sur moi ? fis-je alors qu'un grand sourire étirait mes lèvres, toute trace de colère évaporée.

-Je voulais connaître l'avis général sur toi. Et je dois avouer qu'il est meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, _Willy_.

-Tu tiens donc tant à danser Elizabeth ?

-Tu perdras en premier ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Si je gagne, tu passes toute la soirée avec moi ! »

Elle parut réfléchir à ma proposition puis dit :

« OK, mais si _je_ gagne, je te pose une question à laquelle tu seras obligé de répondre. Et pas de mensonges !

-J'accepte ! » acquiesçai-je, sûr de ma victoire.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je n'en étais plus sûr du tout. Elle semblait infatigable ! Et pourtant c'était elle qui portait des talons de 12 cm ! J'étais sur le point d'abandonner, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta subitement de danser. Je me tournai vers l'endroit où elle regardait et remarquai qu'un grand blond venait d'entrer dans la boîte. Elle souffla un petit ''j'abandonne'', avant de s'enfuir en courant vers la terrasse. Au début déstabilisé, je finis par l'y rejoindre à grandes enjambés.

Appuyée sur la rambarde, elle pleurait. Je m'approchai d'elle, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, lui posai la main sur l'épaule et lui demandai doucement :

« Ça va Elizabeth ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille William ! me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec son bras.

-J'ai gagné le défi, je passe la soirée avec toi ! lui rappelai-je, sachant pourtant bien que c'était nul d'évoquer notre défi maintenant. C'est qui ce gars qui est entré ? »

Elle hésita, puis finit par lâcher :

« C'est mon ex, Georges Wickham.

-C'est lui qui t'a plaquée, hein ? demandai-je, jaloux et en même tant désireux d'en savoir plus. C'est pour ça que tu pleures, tu l'aimes encore ?

-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai largué. Il m'a trompée avec Lydia.

-Lydia... ta sœur ?! m'exclamai-je, surpris.

-Celle-là même.

-Mais tu es tellement plus belle qu'elle ! »

Je ne réalisai que trop tard les mots qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche. Je guettais la réaction d'Elizabeth, mais celle-ci se mit simplement à rire.

« Tu as peut-être un peu trop bu William, non ? Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre, du moins c'est ce que tu as dit à Charles le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés !

-Je me doutais bien que tu m'avais entendu.

-Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? demanda-t-elle, comme si ça allait de soi.

-Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre, et que je ne plaisantai pas à propos de ta beauté. »

Après tout, autant tout lui dire... Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un alien sortis d'on ne sait où, puis fit timidement :

« Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça, hein ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, tu me plais depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés, il y a deux mois. »

Elle me lança un regard qui me fit soudain peur. Elle était en colère, et pas qu'un peu...

« Comment oses-tu ?! cracha-t-elle. Me dire que je te plais, après avoir eu un comportement aussi insultant envers moi ! Tu veux savoir quelle aurait été ma question si j'avais gagné ?!

-Je t'écoute, dis-je un peu effrayé.

-C'est bien toi qui, à l'aide de cette peste de Caroline, a éloigné Charles de ma sœur ?! »

Je restai bouche bée devant cette question. Comment l'avait-elle appris ?

« Nous devions revenir, protestai-je, décidant de jouer la carte du mensonge.

-Et maintenant tu mens ?! Tu connais Sophie Gardiner ?

-Vaguement, c'est Caroline qui la connaît.

-Et bien c'est ma cousine germaine ! Et devine qui lui a parlé d'une famille du nom de Bennet, dont la fille aînée, ayant des vues sur Charles, allait avoir un réveil douloureux lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'il est parti pour toujours ?!

-Caroline n'aurait jamais dit ça ! Elle m'avait assuré que Jane n'aimait pas Charles ! Et en l'observant mieux, je m'en suis rendu compte aussi ! me justifiai-je.

-Je te croyais plus perspicace ! Remarque, les relations humaines n'ont pas l'air d'être ton fort. Jane est juste d'un naturel timide ! Elle se comporte de la même manière avec moi !

-Je suis désolé... je ne savais pas, m'excusai-je, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Oh pitié ! Voilà qu'il s'excuse ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Mais qui êtes-vous donc, Fitzwilliam Darcy, pour oser vous immiscer dans la vie amoureuse des gens et de briser des couples sous prétexte que l'amour n'est pas rendu de la même manière ?! Tu me dégoûtes presque plus que Collins ! Je me tire ! »

Elle partit si brusquement que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Lorsque je pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, je m'en retournai vite dans la salle principale de la boîte, où ma première vision fut Jane et Charles s'embrassant langoureusement Cela me fit sourire, puis un bruit de claque se fit entendre. Elizabeth venait de gifler Wickham, qui la tenait par le poignet. Celui-ci la lâcha. Un frisson me parcourut alors. La porte de la boîte de nuit venait de s'ouvrir, et Elizabeth en était sortie.

* _**Fin Flash-Back **_*

Je m'avançai légèrement vers elle, et la pris délicatement par la taille. Elle me laissait faire, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Elle releva la tête, comme y cherchant une réponse.

Je l'embrassai alors.

Au début surprise, elle finit par répondre intensément à mon baiser, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et sa main dans mes cheveux. Nous nous embrassions fougueusement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle... puis à mon grand désespoir, elle rompit notre baiser, collant néanmoins son front contre le mien.

Elle se détacha finalement, me lançant un regard désorienté. Je tentai de la rassurer, lui faisant un sourire que je voulais doux, mais elle déclara :

« Je dois partir ! »

Et sans que j'eusse le temps de faire le moindre geste pour la retenir, elle s'enfuit.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires sur ma fanfiction, je les prends tous ! Merci de me lire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Le sixième chapitre est publié ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages, ils appartiennent à Jane Austen ! Je ne touche pas d'argent et blabla...**

**POV Elizabeth **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il m'embrasse ? Déjà que j'avais du mal à cerner son caractère ! Un coup c'était : « tu me plais beaucoup Lizzy » et il pouvait être adorable, et l'instant d'après il me lançait des regards froids et ne me parlait presque plus, et là je le trouvais plus qu'antipathique ! Il avait été si désagréable au début de la soirée ! J'avais cru que ce serait facile de l'ignorer comme j'avais habitude de faire ! Et bien non ! Monsieur avait décidé de passer de Mister Hyde à Mister Love*, et mon cœur s'était encore emballé !

Et pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à l'ignorer ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'attire tout en me repoussant ? Que lui avais-je fait pour qu'il s'impose ainsi dans ma vie ?

Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir, vite, loin, sans me retourner, dans le grand parc de Rosings. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi penser... Je savais juste vouloir être en paix.

Ce garçon était si déroutant, avec ses humeurs changeantes !

* _**Flash-Back **_*

« Bien, je vous embauche, vous avez l'air compétente et votre CV est assez bon !

-Merci beaucoup Mr Reynolds ! »

Je venais de me faire engager comme réceptionniste à mi-temps dans un bâtiment où cohabitaient plusieurs entreprises. Ainsi, j'allais pouvoir gagner un minimum ma vie pendant mes études à l'Université de Londres.

J'avais emménager avec Jane dans un T2 londonien, que nous payions à deux. Elle travaillait depuis deux ans déjà, ayant fini ses études commerciales. Elle était vendeuse ''en chef'' chez Hamleys, le magasin de jouet (il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un don avec les enfants, et elle les aimait tellement !).

Quant à moi, je faisais des études littéraires, dans le but de devenir éditeur, comme la moitié des étudiants en littérature, l'autre moitié voulant se lancer dans une carrière journalistique.

Monsieur Reynolds me confia un uniforme après s'être enquis de ma taille , et un badge.

« Vous y collerez une photo de vous s'il vous plaît, me demanda-t-il.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non Monsieur, répondis-je.

-En ce cas, voici votre emploi du temps. Vous commencez demain à 14 heures.

-Oui Monsieur, merci.

-Et soyez à l'heure ! Je ne tolère aucun retard ! me mit-il en garde.

-Je serai à l'heure Mr Reynolds, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Le lendemain, après une matinée passée dans un amphithéâtre à écouter un prof ennuyeux comme la Mort, je me pointai au bureau, en uniforme (un tailleur noir un peu trop près du corps selon moi), et mon badge sur la poitrine, à 14 heures précises. Mr Reynolds me félicita de ma ponctualité, m'indiqua ce que j'avais à faire, et me laissa à mes tâches sans plus de cérémonies.

Je me mis au travail, répondant aux appels, les redirigeant vers leurs destinataires, accueillant les gens et leur indiquant où aller. Je fus très vite absorbée par ce job qui, dès ma première journée, me plaisait déjà !

Et il me plut longtemps encore ! Jusqu'à ce jour...

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, j'ai rendez-vous avec... Elizabeth ? »

Le fait d'entendre mon prénom me fit relever la tête. Je croisai alors une paire d'yeux chaleureux. Je me levai d'un bond pour aller embrasser le visiteur.

« Oncle Edward ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

-Moi aussi Lizzy, je suis content de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tes études se passent bien ?

-Très bien merci ! dis-je, répondant aux deux questions simultanément. Et Sophie va bien ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression, ma petite. Elle a un nouvel ami, elle dit que cette fois, c'est le bon.

-N'avait-elle pas dit la même chose à propos de l'ancien, Monsieur Wytton ?

-Si ! répondit mon oncle en riant.

-Et comment s'appelle le nouvel élu ?

-Allington, il est Capitaine dans l'armée.

-Je ne dirai pas que c'est un très bon ''parti'', plaisantai-je.

-Tant qu'il fait son bonheur, elle peut bien épouser le dernier des voyous ! Et toi Lizzy ? Une si jolie fille doit bien avoir un homme dans sa vie ?

-Qui moi ? Arrête ! Je suis si banale qu'aucun homme n'a jamais posé les yeux sur moi ! » m'esclaffai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement en faisant non de la tête. Il allait reprendre lorsqu'il fut interrompu :

« Monsieur Gardiner ? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu ! Notre nouvelle réceptionniste vous importune ? »

Cette voix... je la connaissais... Je pris une grande inspiration et me retrouvai nez à nez avec...

« Pas du tout Mr Darcy ! Il se trouve que c'est ma nièce !

-Je suis confus, répondit-il, ne me quittant pas du regard. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici Elizabeth.

-Et bien si, tu vois, et ça fait un peu plus d'un mois. Ça te pose un problème Willy ? »le défiai-je.

J'avais beaucoup appuyé mon dernier mot pour lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'il fût l'un de mes employeurs ne changeait rien.

« Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'étais surpris. Je suis content que tu sois là, tu pourras passer me voir après mon rendez-vous s'il te plaît ? Je crois que nous devrions mettre quelques points au clair.

-J'ai ordre de ne pas quitter mon poste, désolée, ironisai-je. Mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, appelle Caroline ! Elle a bien plus de conversation que moi !

-Si tu ne peux pas monter, je descendrai, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et si moi, j'ai pas envie?!

-Oh putain Elizabeth ! Tu veux pas la fermer pour une fois et accepter sans broncher ?

-Hum, hum... »fit alors mon oncle.

Je me tournai vers lui, alors qu'il me souriait à pleines dents. Darcy se redressa légèrement, tendu, et dit à mon oncle :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir imposé notre petite conversation.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai vu d'autres ! s'exclama mon oncle avec un clin d'œil vers moi. Et si nous revenions à notre contrat Darcy ?

-Oui Monsieur, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Il ouvrit le chemin à mon oncle et, juste avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, me lança un dernier regard qui signifiait qu'on en avait pas fini.

Et en effet, lorsque qu'un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, mon oncle repartit, ne manquant pas au passage de m'inviter à dîner chez lui le surlendemain, Darcy s'assit sur le siège derrière moi.

Sans m'en préoccuper (du moins essayant de ne pas le faire), je continuai à travailler. Je sentais son regard brûler ma nuque découverte (il avait fallu que je me fasse un chignon !), et cela me déconcentrait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y passer la main, comme pour y stopper la sensation. Pourquoi ne voulait-il donc pas partir ?

Il se leva finalement et je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait le faire, mais ce fut en fait pour venir s'appuyer sur mon bureau, croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé.

Depuis quand ce gosse de riche me faisait-il cet effet ? Ma gorge commençait à s'assécher...

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finis-je par lui demander.

-Qu'on parle.

-Je t'en prie.

-Je te jure que tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de Charles.

-Pour la réponse, il y a deux options. Soit tu es gay, soit tu as une forte tendance mère poule avec tes amis. Si c'est la seconde, je comprends mieux pourquoi t'en as qu'un...

-Commence pas Lizzy ! rugit-il, exaspéré et... blessé ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler ainsi !

-Nous sommes quittes alors ! Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant !

-Moi je fais l'enfant ?! m'offusquai-je. Cette discussion ne rime à rien !

-En même temps, tu ne fais aucun effort ! Et puis zut ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

Sur ce, il se redressa et partit, furax.

Une fois disparu de mon champs de vision, je fus envahi par une certaine frustration, mais je ne compris pas (ou ne voulus pas comprendre) pourquoi.

* _**Fin Flash-Back **_*

Je repris le chemin de ma chambre, il était presque minuit. Je m'y changeai, enfilant une nuisette pourpre, et m'allongeai sur mon lit, y cherchant le sommeil. Mais j'eus beau me tourner, celui-ci ne vint pas. Et le pire, c'était que William Darcy ne quittait pas mon esprit. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, son image s'imposait à moi.

Une question stupide surgit alors en moi. Question qui n'aurait jamais dû surgir... C'était celle de savoir si Darcy pensait à moi aussi.

*******Mister Hyde, personnage monstrueux tiré du roman**_**L'Étrange Cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde**__**, **__**de Robert Louis Stevenson.**_

_**Mister Love, personnage charmeur tiré du film **__**Docteur Jerry et Mister Love**__** du réalisateur Jerry Lewis, qui y joue le personnage principal.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Merci de lire ce que j'écris (ou réécris ^^) !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée, je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre depuis plus d'une semaine ! J'avais des exams et tout... j'ai pas eu le temps. Mais me revoilà malgré tout, avec le septième chapitre ! Je publierai au moins un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant ! Et encore désolée, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout que je vais avoir besoin de vous, chers lecteurs, pour le suivant ! Mais je vous explique comment à la fin du chapitre. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à la brillante Jane Austen, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent... **

**Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Ça réchauffe toujours le cœur de savoir que des gens apprécient ce que l'on écrit :) !**

**POV Darcy**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle encore enfuie ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'elle me repousse encore ? Ou qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas fait ? Ce baiser, ça faisait des mois que j'en rêvais ! Je me souvenais encore du premier baiser que nous avions partagé...

* _**Flash-Back **_*

« Ah Darcy ! s'exclama mon hôte. J'avais presque fini par croire que vous ne viendriez pas !

-Jamais je n'aurais manqué ce dîner, Monsieur Gardiner !

-Venez, je vais vous présenter à ma petite famille... »

Un des domestiques m'ôta mon manteau et l'emporta. Puis je suivis Monsieur Gardiner jusqu'à une grande salle luxueuse où plusieurs personnes bavardaient joyeusement. En me voyant entrer, ils se turent soudain et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se leva pour venir me tendre une main chaleureuse.

« Bonjour, je suis Ella Gardiner, » dit-elle.

Je lui fis à mon tour un grand sourire et lui serrai la main en me présentant :

« Fitzwilliam Darcy, mais appelez-moi William s'il vous plaît.

-Ah ! C'est donc lui, le jeune homme dont tu m'as parlée Edward ?! fit-elle à son époux avec un sourire malicieux, qui m'inquiéta un peu.

-Lui-même ! » répondit son mari avec un sourire semblable à celui de sa femme.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit alors, et Monsieur Gardiner, après avoir confié à sa femme le soin de me présenter aux autres invités, s'éclipsa.

« Alors, voici mon fils aîné, Edward, m'annonça-t-elle alors que celui-ci et moi échangions une poignée de main. Il travaille avec son père !

-Enchanté, déclarai-je.

-Moi de même ! Laissez-moi vous présenter ma femme, Amanda.

-C'est un plaisir Madame. »

Elle me sourit et me serra la main en effectuant une légère et ironique révérence.

Madame Gardiner poursuivit donc :

« Vous connaissez déjà Sophie il me semble, et à sa droite, c'est ma benjamine, Emily. »

Nous nous serrâmes la main, et Madame Gardiner m'invita à m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon. J'entrepris de parler avec Emily Gardiner, qui se révéla être une jeune femme pleine d'esprit et très intéressante.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par Monsieur Gardiner qui revenait.

« Nos derniers invités sont arrivés ! » clama-t-il joyeusement, avant de s'écarter, dévoilant les autres convives.

Je vis Jane entrer, suivie, à ma grande surprise, de mon meilleur ami, Charles Bingley. Il la tenait fermement par la taille et arborait le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais fait. En m'apercevant, il me fit un signe de la main.

Leur présence me rassura dans ce cercle étranger, mais en même temps me fit un peu peur. À mon avis, si Jane était là, Lizzy ne devait pas être loin.

Et comme je l'avais craint, Elizabeth surgit dans la pièce avec un grand sourire... qui disparut aussitôt en me voyant. Elle fit la bise à sa tante et à ses cousins, puis demanda froidement en me foudroyant du regard :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

-Pour moi aussi, c'est un plaisir de te voir Elizabeth, me crispai-je.

-C'est notre invité Lizzy, lui répliqua Mrs Gardiner. Au même titre que toi. Alors sois polie ! Que dirait ton père ? »

Elle se calma automatiquement, mais s'installa à l'autre bout du salon, en compagnie de Sophie, et m'ignora royalement.

Juste avant de passer à table, Elizabeth déclara avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et je m'éclipsai à sa suite, prétextant la même chose.

Je suivis Lizzy dans un grand couloir. Elle marchait d'un pas soutenu, ne souhaitant apparemment pas que je la rattrape. Je la devançai cependant, et la stoppai en m'arrêtant face à elle.

« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! m'énervai-je.

-Mon problème, c'est toi ! Non seulement, maintenant que tu sais que je travaille pour toi, je suis obligée de te voir tous les jours parce que tu me lâches plus, mais en plus tu t'incrustes dans ma vie familiale !

-C'est pas moi qui ai demandé à être invité, tu sais !

-Ça change rien Darcy ! Tu restes mon problème ! »

Et sur ce, elle rentra dans une pièce qui devait être les toilettes, et me claqua la porte au nez.

Amère, je m'en retournai vers le salon. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça avec moi ? Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre !

Alors que j'arrivais au niveau du salon, des éclats de rire retentirent à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je m'arrêtai, et écoutai les propos par la porte entrouverte. Monsieur Gardiner prit la parole :

« Ah la la ! Ces deux-là sont incroyables ! Toujours à se chercher des poux ! Si on pariait sur quand ils s'embrasseront, moi je mettrais 50 £ pour avant la fin du mois !

-Puisque tu proposes papa, moi je mets officiellement 50 £ pour dans moins de deux semaines ! affirma Sophie Gardiner.

-Bon et bien ma mise devient officielle aussi ! enchaîna Monsieur Gardiner.

-Moi je parie 60 £ sur la fin de la semaine ! surenchérit Charles, _le traître !_

-Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de parier sur _toi et moi_? chuchota une voix indignée à coté de moi.

-Je le crois bien, confirmai-je.

-Attendez un peu ! s'exclama Jane. Est-ce que vous pariez sur le moment où ma sœur cédera à Darcy ?!

-Et c'est ma sœur ! fit alors Lizzy faussement émue.

-Exactement ! répondit Charles joyeusement. Tu en es, _chérie_ ?

-Un peu que j'en suis ! 75 £ sur la fin de la soirée ! »

Je me tournai vers Elizabeth qui, après avoir intérieurement félicité sa sœur, avait maintenant l'air de vouloir la tuer. Elle bouillonnait littéralement, et faisait très peur.

Elle tira la porte d'un coup sec, et entra rageusement dans la pièce.

« Comment osez-vous parier sur nous ?! »

''Nous ! Elle avait dit nous !'' ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser avant d'afficher un sourire béat.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Will, » déclara Charles.

Lizzy fit volte face, et voyant le sourire que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'effacer, sa colère redoubla.

« Et toi ça te fait rire !

-C'est bon Lizzy, c'est pas la mort non plus, tentai-je pour la calmer.

-Et bien moi, tu vois, je crois que je préférerais mourir que de sortir avec toi. »

Cela me fit mal d'apprendre ça. Je me doutais bien que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, mais tout de même... Et une fois encore, elle fuyait, et je la laissais faire. Je la regardai prendre son manteau sans broncher, et lui ouvris même la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

Lizzy avait quand même une fâcheuse tendance à fuir ! Je repris soudain mes esprits, oubliant ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et décidai de la poursuivre.

« Vous devriez la raccompagner Darcy, Londres n'est pas sûre à cette heure-ci, me suggéra Monsieur Gardiner, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ma décision de la suivre.

-J'y vais tout de suite Monsieur ! »

J'attrapai mon manteau, qu'un employé me tendait, et sortis précipitamment de chez les Gardiner.

Grâce à un autre employé sorti fumer, je pus savoir vers où elle s'était dirigée, et espérai la rattraper rapidement. Au croisement de rues suivant, je pris à droite, et distinguai enfin sa silhouette au loin.

J'accélérai, impatient de la rejoindre afin de m'expliquer avec elle.

Intriguée par les bruits de pas, elle tourna la tête, et après m'avoir reconnu, elle se mit à courir. Je fis de même, mais elle s'engouffra dans une voiture, et en ferma la porte à clef.

Je frappai sur sa fenêtre, peu désireux de voir la soirée se finir ainsi entre nous, et lui ordonnai de l'ouvrir.

Elle démarra malgré tout le moteur, et commença à sortir de sa place. Je me mis alors devant sa voiture, lui empêchant de manœuvrer sans me rentrer dedans. Je craignis pendant un instant qu'elle me roule dessus, mais elle se résigna enfin, et sortit de sa voiture, visiblement agacée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? fulmina-t-elle. Finir de gâcher ma soirée ?!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est pas moi qui ai parié ! Et les seules fois où on s'est parlés tu étais à peine polie !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Des fleurs et un panneau ''WELCOME'' ?

- Non ! Mais à un minimum de savoir-vivre !

-Tu crois que tu le mérites ? T'as oublié ce que tu as fait à Jane et à Charles ?! cracha-t-elle.

- Je me suis déjà excusé ! Et ils se sont retrouvés ! Tu veux quoi de plus ?! Que je me mette à genoux ?! »

Elle parut envisager mon idée, puis reprit une attitude sérieuse.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Il y a des tas de raisons qui font que tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'aimerais être amie !

-Vas-y ! Cite m'en une seule valable et je dégage ! promis-je.

-Tu es trop... toi.

-Je ne trouve pas que ce soit un argument recevable, ça.

-Oh, je t'en prie ! T'en veux un autre ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis dupe au point de croire qu'un gosse de riche comme toi voudrait être ami avec une fille comme moi ?! Je suis pas une cruche, tu sais ! »

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer. Me voyait-elle vraiment comme ça ? Comme un gamin pourri gâté qui faisait un caprice pour un nouveau jouet ? Ne comprenait-elle donc pas que je ressentais plus que ça pour elle ?

« Alors c'est cette image que tu as de moi ? finis-je par lâcher.

- Tu imaginais quoi ? Que t'étais le roi des bisounours ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Stop, maintenant tu arrêtes Lizzy ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement avec moi ! criai-je, toute tristesse oubliée.

-Et si je continue, que va-t-il se passer ? me défia-t-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas.

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » répondis-je avec un pas en avant, relevant le défi.

Sa tête était juste en-dessous de la mienne à présent, et nos souffles se mélangeaient. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

Et soudain, pris d'une impulsion, je l'embrassai.

Elle se recula d'abord, mais je la pris dans mes bras, l'empêchant de me laisser.

Elle ne se débattit pas plus, mais rompit notre baiser et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis, à ma grande surprise, sa bouche reprit le mienne pour un baiser plus passionné.

Je compris alors que c'était elle. Elle, avec qui je passerai le restant de mes jours, du moins je ferai tout pour.

Et quand tout devenait logique dans mon esprit, elle quitta mes bras, et me lança un regard haineux.

Avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passait, elle me gifla, et déclara en guise de bonsoir :

« Tu pourras dire à ma sœur qu'elle a gagné le pari. »

Puis elle remonta dans sa voiture, et démarra.

* _**Fin Flash-Back **_*

J'avais besoin de me détendre, et la foule ne m'y aiderait pas. Je devais trouver quelque chose, où alors j'allais péter un câble. Puis une idée me vint, et je me dirigeai vers l'aile du château interdite aux invités...

**POV Elizabeth**

J'eus beau tourner et tourner, le sommeil ne vint pas. Les événements me repassaient en boucle dans la tête, et m'empêchaient de dormir, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je finis par me relever. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors j'allais provoquer ma fatigue. Il y avait une piscine dans l'aile fermée pendant le week-end d'Anne, et elle m'avait révélée la cachette de sa clef.

« Au cas où tu voudrais te changer les idées, » m'avait-elle dit.

J'enfilai mon maillot et un peignoir long, et partis discrètement vers ''l'aile interdite''. J'y rentrai, et me dirigeai automatiquement vers l'endroit où la clef se trouvait.

Je passai la main sur l'étagère où les serviettes étaient rangées, et tâtonnai afin de tomber sur la clef mais... il n'y avait rien. Je persévérai, enlevant des piles de serviettes, les remettant... mais toujours rien. Au bout d'un moment, dans un geste plus ou moins désespéré, je tournai la poignée de la porte.

Et à ma grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » criai-je.

Mais personne ne répondit.

Alors, ne cherchant pas plus de réponses au fait que la porte soit ouverte, et la clef disparue, j'entrai dans la pièce, puis dans la piscine.

L'eau était parfaite. Ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Je commençai à nager, oubliant d'un coup tous mes soucis.

Mais le cours de mes pensées fut bientôt interrompu.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer Elizabeth »

Oh non ! Pas lui !

**Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous chers lecteurs ! Qui est ''lui'' ? Parce que moi, j'en ai aucune idée -'. Vous avez plusieurs choix :**

**Darcy !**

**Wickham(il a rien à faire là, mais je trouverai bien quelque chose)**

**Collins**

** un parfait inconnu, que j'inventerai :)**

**J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis ! Et n'ayez pas peur de votre choix ! Après tout, pourquoi serais-je la seule entremetteuse dans cette histoire ;) ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais l'inspiration a été longue à venir ! Tous les jours pratiquement j'essayais d'avancer dans le chapitre huit, mais à chaque fois je trouvais quelque chose qui n'allait pas et je recommençais... Bref, l'enfer. Je ne sais pas qui est la Muse qui m'inspire mais si je la tenais elle s'en prendrait plein la figure pour m'avoir lâchée comme ça ! En tout cas me revoici finalement avec le chapitre huit ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que moi, avec le temps que j'ai passé dessus, je dois avouer que je l'aime bien ! Enjoy ;) !**

**Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur avis pour le personnage de la piscine ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic' sont l'œuvre de la brillantissime Jane Austen, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux, et, encore une fois, je ne touche pas d'argent.**

**POV Elizabeth**

Oh non ! Pas lui !

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là William ? lui demandai-je.

-Non pas tant que ça... Je croyais que tu étais allée te coucher ?

-J'arrivais pas à m'endormir... me justifiai-je. Et toi tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, trop de choses occupent mes pensées.

-Comme quoi ? fis-je par curiosité.

-Toi. »

Je ne répondis rien, les mots me manquaient. J'avais envie de le croire, mais j'avais tellement peur de ce qu'une relation avec Darcy impliquait... et aussi de comment lui la vivrait.

Il rentra dans l'eau et je me remis à nager sur le dos, dans l'espoir que cela me fasse tout oublier, mais il me rappela sa présence très rapidement.

« Tu nages toujours aussi bien, me fit-il remarquer.

-Que veux-tu, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Et puis j'adore tout particulièrement le dos crawlé.

-Ouais, bah, j'ai fini par l'apprendre... »

Je souris automatiquement à son évocation...

* _**Flash-Back **_*

« Bonjour Elizabeth, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour Mrs Young, vous avez raison, il fait très beau. »

Je venais de m'installer à mon bureau, prête à travailler après une matinée de cours.

« Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme qui a passé l'entretien d'embauche d'hier matin commence, m'annonça-t-elle en attendant l'ascenseur. Je vous serais gré de lui indiquer où trouver mon bureau ! Ah, et au fait ! Darcy vous passe le bonjour ! » ajouta-elle en entrant dedans.

Je rougis à l'allusion de mon patron. Nous nous évitions depuis l'épisode du baiser d'il y a deux semaines. Enfin... _je_ l'évitais. Il fallait avouer que lui avait plutôt cherché à me voir, et à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque fois je réussissais à repousser le moment où j'allais me retrouver devant lui. Un jour, j'étais même allée jusqu'à me cacher sous mon bureau, qui était fermé à l'avant.

Quant à Mrs Young, elle n'était autre que l'assistante personnelle de Mr Darcy, et était également aussi chaleureuse et amusante que lui pouvait être froid et distant.

Mais vers 15 heures, ma journée si bien commencée se trouva perturbée :

« Salut Lizzy. » fit une voix mielleuse devant moi.

Mes doigts se crispèrent automatiquement sur mon stylo et tous mes sens se brouillèrent alors qu'une boule de colère mêlée d'angoisse me prit le ventre.

« Georges... que fais-tu là ? demandai-je froidement, sans relever les yeux de ce que je faisais.

-Et bien, je travaille ici Lizzy ! J'ai signé mon contrat hier !

-C'est cela oui, ne le crus-je pas.

-Mais si je t'assure ! Tiens regarde ça ! »

Il me tendit un papier, et je le lui arrachai presque des mains, ne relevant cependant toujours pas les yeux.

« Je vais travailler pour un certain Dercy, Darçon...

-Darcy », conclus-je dans un souffle, en lisant le contrat, qui m'avait l'air vrai.

Je lui tendis brusquement le badge qu'on m'avait laissée à son intention.

« L'ascenseur est au bout du couloir », lui indiquai-je, glaciale.

Il me prit son badge des mains, ne manquant pas d'appliquer une légère pression sur celles-ci au passage, comme pour me prouver qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt. Puis il me fit un grand sourire et déclara ironiquement :

« Merci pour ton agréable accueil, tu es un modèle pour ta profession Lizzy. »

Et enfin, il partit.

Je me rendis vite compte qu'il était plus facile d'éviter Darcy que Wickham. Chaque jour, Georges trouvait un moyen pour me parler, quand William se contentait de constater mon absence et de remonter dans son bureau. Au moins, il y en avait toujours un en moins à affronter.

Jusqu'à ce que ma sœur s'en mêle...

« Lizzy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? On ne fait plus aucune sortie ensemble, et les jours où tu n'as ni cours, ni boulot, tu restes quand même à la maison !

-Écoute Jane, ne te fais pas de soucis, vis ta vie, et laisse-moi faire de même avec la mienne.

-Et continuer à te regarder te renfermer sur toi-même ?! C'est hors de question ! Ce soir, je vais dîner chez Charles, et ta présence est requise ! J'exige que tu t'habilles correctement et sans rechigner ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! répondis-je avec l'espoir qu'après cette soirée elle me foute la paix.

-Et prends un maillot de bain ! me conseilla-t-elle.

-En plein mois de novembre ?! m'étonnai-je.

-Charles a une piscine intérieure dans sa maison.

-Ah, ok...

-Je t'ai sortie une robe ! Et après tu viendras me voir pour que je te maquille et te coiffe !

-Mais pourquoi se maquiller si on va se baigner après ? demandai-je. Ce n'est pas logique !

-Mais enfin Lizzy, s'indigna ma sœur, c'est du waterproof ! »

J'avais oublié l'existence de ces produits qui résistent à l'eau ! Et dire que j'avais cru trouver un truc infaillible pour qu'elle ne me maquille pas...

Une fois ma robe enfilée, je rejoignis donc Jane, qui en 5 petites minutes avait déjà fini de se préparer.

« Où caches-tu donc ta marraine la bonne fée ? blaguai-je.

-Dans mes dix doigts », répondit-elle en commençant à me coiffer.

Elle me fit un chignon haut absolument parfait, sans aucune mèche folle, puis m'appliqua un trait de crayon sur chaque œil avant de me mettre du mascara. Enfin, elle sortit du gloss rose pailleté, et en déposa une légère couche sur mes lèvres.

« Parfum fraise des bois, m'apprit-t-elle fièrement, alors que je contemplais mon reflet.

-Whoah ! Tu es sûre que c'est moi ? »

Elle rit légèrement de ma réaction, puis regarda sa montre, et son sourire colgate disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture, son manteau et me poussa hors de sa chambre.

« Vite Lizzy, on est en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle. Prends ta veste ! »

Et en un clin d'œil, nous fûmes dans la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement chez Charles. C'était une grande maison, dans un quartier d'apparence plutôt calme.

Jane sonna à la porte, et presque aussitôt, Charles vint nous ouvrir, et nous invita à entrer. Mais, à peine la porte passée, je tombai nez à nez avec Darcy. Il me reluqua de la tête au pied, ses yeux et sa bouche grands ouverts.

« Tu es... très en beauté Elizabeth, me complimenta-t-il.

-Euh, merci, fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Bon les amoureux, vous allez continuer à vous dévisager comme ça toute la soirée ou vous allez nous laisser passer ? » demanda soudainement Charles.

Je le foudroyai du regard, comment osait-il nous appeler ainsi ? N'avais-je donc pas été assez claire le soir où ils avaient parié ?

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse », répliqua Charles face à mon regard qui tue.

Il entraîna ma sœur, et je les suivis, sans un regard pour William. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, je pris place à l'extrémité d'un canapé, espérant que Darcy ne viendrait pas se mettre à côté de moi...

Peine perdue.

Jane et Charles, assis sur un autre canapé un peu en retrait, entamèrent une conversation pleine de vie, à laquelle il m'était impossible de participer, me trouvant trop loin d'eux. Je fus donc contrainte à parler avec William, que j'évitais maintenant depuis trois semaines.

« Alors, Elizabeth, tu vas bien ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, entama-t-il.

-Oui, je vais bien, et toi ? demandai-je par politesse.

-Mieux maintenant que je te vois, et que je peux te parler sans que tu démarres au quart de tour. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour m'échauffer.

« Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que je suis trop impulsive ? » demandai-je.

Darcy sentit automatiquement la menace dans ma voix, et tenta tant bien que mal de rattraper le coup :

« Non, non, pas du tout ! Je disais juste que j'aime parler avec toi comme ça ! Que ta conversation était plus... plus agréable !

-Tu t'enfonces Willy, le prévins-je.

-Et ça y est ! Tu recommences ! Pourquoi n'arrive-t-on jamais à parler plus de 5 minutes calmement, sans que tu ne me provoques ?! Parfois je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ! Et ne me ressorts pas l'excuse de Charles et Jane s'il te plaît !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait exprès d'engager Georges Wickham ?! m'exclamai-je, en colère à présent.

-Georges qui ? fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Wickham ! Il travaille pour toi depuis une semaine !

-Qu'est-ce que le nouveau technicien de surface a à faire dans notre histoire ?!

-C'est mon ex, voilà ce qu'il a à faire là-dedans !

-Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?!

-Mais je te l'ai dit ce soir-là, tu sais, où tu m'avais lancée un défi sr la piste de danse ! lui rappelai-je.

-Comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne ? Si tu veux tout savoir, après ton départ, je me suis bourré la gueule à cause de toi ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir retenu le visage de ton ex !

-Comment oses-tu … commençai-je.

-Vous pourriez aller vous engueuler ailleurs ? me coupa soudainement Charles. Il y en a qui essaient d'avoir une conversation posée. »

J'allais lui balancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Darcy prit les devants :

« Désolé. Peut-être devrions-nous passer à table ?

-Bonne idée Will », approuva Charles.

Nous nous installâmes donc à table. J'avais été placée à côté de Jane et de Darcy. Étrange mélange... la douceur et la glace...

Le repas fut excellent, et Jane et moi ne manquâmes pas de remercier abondamment notre hôte. Et, alors que je me préparais à rentrer à la maison (enfin), je fus interrompue par Jane :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lizzy ?

-Bah, on rentre pas ? m'étonnai-je.

-Bien sûr que non ! On va se baigner d'abord !

-Il est pas un peu tard pour nager ? Et puis on vient de manger ! »

Le regard que me lança Jane suffit à couper court à toute négociation. Elle paraissait déterminée à rester chez Charles. Tant pis ! Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'ado bourrée d'hormones, avec des posters de mannequins, chanteurs, acteurs (etc) un peu partout, et des murs peints en rose.

« C'est la chambre de Caroline, m'indiqua Jane, je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangerait pas que nous l'utilisions pour nous changer.

-Où est-elle à ce propos ? m'enquis-je, curieuse.

-Chez leurs parents, Charles était invité aussi, mais notre dîner était déjà prévu lorsque ses parents le lui ont fait savoir. Le pauvre, je suis certaine qu'il aurait aimé aller les voir mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas annuler notre soirée. Tiens, voici ton maillot.

-Jane, ce n'est pas un maillot ça. C'est un bikini ! Je refuse de porter ça !

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, alors, par respect pour ta pudeur, j'ai aussi pris un une pièce. »

Elle fourra sa main dans son sac, et en ressortit le pire maillot de bain qui ait jamais existé sur cette terre. C'était bien un une pièce, je ne pouvais le nier, mais c'était aussi une antiquité ! Le genre de combinaison que portait les femmes au milieu du vingtième siècle pour se baigner !

« Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-Un peu, répondit Jane. Mais j'étais curieuse de voir jusqu'où ta ''pudeur'' allait.

-Un jour, Jane Bennet, tu vas me le payer ! marmonnai-je en enfilant le bikini.

-Et toi tu me remercieras ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Une fois prête, Jane me mena directement à la piscine, où Charles et William discutaient en faisant des longueurs. En apercevant Charles, si beau avec ses cheveux mouillés, le visage de Jane s'éclaira, et celui de Charles ne tarda pas à le faire également.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à ce qui m'entourait, je rentrai dans l'eau, et commençait à nager le dos crawlé.

J'avais toujours considéré l'eau comme mon élément. Certains disaient que le feu les correspondaient, d'autres la terre... Moi c'était l'eau. Dans mon école, lorsque j'étais petite, je faisais de la natation, et une année, j'avais même eu le titre de championne départementale du 100m palmes ! Comme j'avais été fière ! Ce fut également la seule fois où je vis maman me féliciter...

« Aïe ! m'exclamai-je soudain.

-Désolé Elizabeth, je ne t'avais pas vu... s'excusa Darcy, alors que je me frottai le crâne avec la paume de la main.

-Tu pouvais pas faire un peu plus attention?! m'énervai-je.

-Désolé ! fit-il alors, visiblement exaspéré. Et puis c'est toi qui regardais pas où tu allais dans cette histoire !

-Je ne pouvais pas voir où j'allais, nuance. Toi en revanche tu ne semble pas avoir nagé sur le dos, » dis-je en remarquant ses cheveux secs.

Il poussa un long soupir, puis soudain ses yeux commencèrent à me détailler et je le vis déglutir difficilement. Gênée, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Un problème Darcy ? » demandai-je.

Il détacha enfin son regard, et détourna la tête.

« Euh, non, non, répondit-il.

-Bien. »

Je lui fis un sourire ironique et me remis à nager, mais pas sur le dos cette fois-là.

Au bout d'une heure dans la piscine, la fatigue reprit le dessus sur mon organisme, et je manifestai mon envie de rentrer à Jane. Elle rechigna, bien entendu, et je lui fis grâce d'une demi-heure de plus.

« Bon Jane, je suis fatiguée ! On rentre maintenant, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je t'attends !

-En fait Lizzy, Charles m'a invitée à rester dormir, donc je vais pas pouvoir te ramener. C'est bête !

-Indique-moi où sont tes clefs et je rentrerai seule, pas de soucis, soufflai-je.

-Te laisser conduire _ma _voiture ? Hors de question ! Et puis je suis sûre que William se fera une joie de te raccompagner ! »

Je compris soudain le fil de sa pensée, et ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Quelle traîtresse ! Elle avait su durant tout le long de la soirée qu'elle allait passer la nuit chez Charles, mais ne m'avait rien dit et m'avait mise devant le fait accompli pour que je me voie obligée d'accepter de partir avec William... J'avais trop sous-estimé ma sœur aînée, moi qui la croyait inoffensive... Enfin bref.

Je finis par m'incliner face à ma sœur, et partit donc avec William. Celui-ci me sourit à pleines dents lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte du siège passager. Je montai en voiture rapidement, et priai pour que cette soirée finisse. William démarra, et je m'autorisai enfin à me détendre.

« Dis-moi Lizzy, est-ce que le fait que ton ex travaille dans la même société que toi te perturbe ? me demanda soudain Darcy.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondis-je en repensant à la fois où en essayant d'échapper à William en me cachant dans les toilettes, Georges m'y avait retrouvée et avait tenté de m'embrasser.

-Et tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Parce que je t'assure que quand je l'ai engagé je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tout à l'heure j'étais juste un peu remontée... Après je ne peux pas jurer que de le voir tous les jours au bureau ne m'affecte pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Elizabeth... Si j'avais su... Mais comme je ne te vois pas souvent au boulot ces derniers temps aussi, je n'ai pas pu en parler avec toi comme je le fais maintenant.

-Ne te tracasse pas, lui assurai-je légèrement honteuse de l'avoir évité, ce n'est pas la mort non plus !

-Si tu le dis... commenta-t-il. En tout cas n'hésite pas à venir me voir en cas de problème ! Je serai toujours là pour toi Lizzy, n'en doute jamais ! »

Il avait ajouté ces mots en me regardant avec une ferveur que je ne lui connaissais pas, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci William, le remerciai-je alors que nous arrivions chez moi, pour tout.

-C'est normal. Et si tu as besoin d'un taxi un jour, je serais ravi de te rendre service !

-Merci encore. »

Il vint m'ouvrir la porte en parfait gentleman, puis me souhaita la bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi », fis-je en l'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche, mue par une espèce d'impulsion.

Puis je rentrai chez moi, et me couchai, tentant d'oublier ce que m'avait dit Darcy.

* _**Fin Flash-Back**_ *

« J'imagine que tu pensais à la même chose que moi, Lizzy ?

-Peut-être, avouai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quand Jane a annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait pas te ramener tu n'imagines même pas les pensées que j'ai pu avoir... Toi, moi, seuls confinés dans l'espace clos de ma voiture.

-J'imagine très bien au contraire, répliquai-je appréciant la façon dont il me regardait.

-Parce que tu as eu les mêmes ? s'étonna-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

-À l'époque non, mais maintenant peut-être... »

Darcy faillit boire la tasse, et j'explosai de rire en lui tapant dans le dos pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Le temps qu'il le fasse, j'eus tout le loisir de détailler son corps musclé...

Une fois calmé, William me transperça du regard.

« C'était pas drôle. Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs.

-Qui te dit que je ne le pensais pas ? remarquai-je.

-Tu... tu es sérieuse ? balbutia-t-il de manière adorable.

-Peut-être...

-Je vous déteste toi et tes ''peut-être'' ! Tu pourrais pas me donner une réponse un peu plus précise ?! C'est énervant à la f... »

N'y tenant plus, je l'embrassai sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

La surprise passée, il ne manqua pas de me rendre mon baiser, m'entourant de ses bras et me serrant contre lui avec entrain.

« Ça te va comme réponse ? lui demandai-je en me détachant.

-Hum... peut-être. »

Je me mis à rire, accompagnée par William, qui finalement s'arrêta pour m'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois beaucoup plus passionnément...

**Alors ? Verdict ?**


End file.
